Chloe Price
Chloe Price is a main character in Life is Hell and Life is Better. Chloe is the older sister of Clare Price and the daughter of Joyce Price and the late William Price. Background Personality Chloe is fierce, fearless and ready to take on every fight and argument. She is stubborn and does what she wants. Although she acts all cool and tough, she has an insecure and soft side to herself. Physical Appearance Chloe's style can be described as "skater girl" always wearing some pair of jeans and some t-shirt. She has brown/strawberry blond hair and green eyes. Relationships Family Joyce Price (mother) Chloe cares about her mother, but her behavior causes tension between the two. Joyce constantly berates Chloe for smoking weed, skipping school, staying out past curfew, attending rock shows, and disrespecting her and David. Chloe feels Joyce is being unfair and that the things she does are not a big deal. Chloe misses when Joyce used to "actually be cool" when William was alive. William Price (father; deceased) Chloe was very close with her father and extremely hurt by his death. She began acting out, skipping school, and engaging in other illicit activities as a way of dealing with her pain. She says that William was the perfect father, who was always fun to be around and never angry, who treated her like an equal, who constantly worked to make life better for her and her mother, who could always make Chloe laugh even when she was acting mean, that he sang in the shower, and hated hypocrisy. Clare Price (younger sister) Chloe and Clare used to be really close and spent a lot of time together, but that changed when their father died. While Chloe started acting out, Clare locked herself away from the world. This went so far they barely talk to each other anymore. Romantic Rachel Amber (best friend/crush) Chloe and Rachel have a strong relationship as evidenced by Rachel saving Chloe from the two skeevy guys at the old mill. Rachel also takes a keen interest in Chloe and tries to get her to open up on several occasions, notably in the Drama Lab, when she asks Chloe what she thinks on the subject of love. Friends Max Caulfield (former best friend) Despite their loss of contact, it is clear that Chloe still cares deeply for Max and she is constantly on Chloe's mind. She is deeply upset that Max left Arcadia Bay and remarks that she would take her back "in a heartbeat". In the junkyard Chloe is enraged that Max left her "when she needed her most". Mikey North Chloe doesn't know Mikey very well, but she describes him as "one of the few genuinely nice" people attending Blackwell. Steph Gringrich Chloe says that Steph is either the "coolest or nerdiest person in all of Blackwell", maybe both. She sometimes buys bootleg CDs from Steph. In Episode 1, she has the option to play a Dungeons & Dragons-esque game with her. Frank Bowers Chloe seems to get on fairly well with Frank as evidenced by texts. Chloe comments that "he's a good man". Frank also protects both Chloe and Rachel when two men threaten them. Enemies David Madsen According to herself, Chloe "hates David with every fiber of her being". She feels that she is taking over her house and ruining her life. She is constantly disrespectful and insulting to him, and takes every chance she gets to express her "concerns" with David to her mother, Joyce, who futilely attempts to help the two get along. Drew North Chloe finds Drew to be a "jock so dumb that he makes jocks look bad" and, if she steps up to Drew, will uninhibitedly insult him. Principal Wells Chloe and Principal Wells do not get on, as evidenced by their conversation. The Principal is upset at Chloe for her use of Marijuana and threatens to expel her. If Chloe spoke to Skip on the campus earlier, she will be angered that she has been labeled "high risk" by the principal. Victoria Chase Chloe and Victoria have a poor relationship as evidenced by Chloe being unimpressed by Victoria showing off. Victoria looks down on Chloe and comments on why Rachel would hang out with her concluding that Rachel must be into "some effed up shit" if she's hanging out with Chloe. Their relationship can be made worse if Chloe sabotages Victoria's homework resulting in Victoria sending angry texts to Chloe. Nathan Prescott Nathan has a apparent dislike of Chloe and looks down at her because of her poor family and punk style. Chloe calls Nathan "a weirdo". Nathan tells Principal Wells that Chloe has been bullying him - even if she defends him during the incident with Drew - causing Principal Wells to expel Chloe. Trivia *Chloe is left-handed *Chloe's zodiac sign is Pisces Gallery Life is Hell= Life-is-strange-before-the-storm-episode-1-im-test-995512.jpg Jpg.jpg latefztgiuhimiost.png lateshfuiwehoiswhfoishiosst.jpg latesnusifhasihaiofjsiaoft.jpg Screenshot-656.jpg Screenshot-657.jpg Screenshot-658.jpg Screenshot-659.jpg Screenshot-660.jpg Screenshot-661.jpg Screenshot-673.jpg Screenshot-674.jpg Screenshot-676.jpg Screenshot-677.jpg Screenshot-678.jpg Screenshot-679.jpg Screenshot-680.jpg Screenshot-681.jpg Screenshot-682.jpg |-|Life is Better= chloe_price_ep2-03.jpg Chloe-shocked.png latasdghtjzkultrest.jpg lawsafgevsdtest.jpg Maxandchloe-ep1chloepola.png Screenshot-725.jpg Screenshot-726.jpg |-|Live-Action= Chloe Price.jpg Category:Character Category:Chloe (first name) Category:Price Category:Female Category:Blackwell Academy Student Category:Life is Hell Character Category:Arcadia Bay, Oregon, U.S. Category:Animated Character Category:March 11 Category:1994 Category:March Birth Category:Elizabeth (first name) Category:Life is Hell Category:Life is Better Character Category:Life is Alternative Character Category:Ashley Frangipane